


and they say everything that goes up must come down

by sunhyucks



Series: golden hour [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Party, Songfic, but kind of both, not really enemies, or Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunhyucks/pseuds/sunhyucks
Summary: (is there a word for the way that i’m feeling tonight?happy and sad at the same timeyou got me smiling with tears in my eyes)donghyuck had never thought that lee jeno would ever call him anything other than faggot, nor did he think that he would ever escape this horror of a town, but with the way that jeno was whispering of how beautiful he was, he thought, for a second, that maybe he could somehow get a ticket out of here.but he’s not sure he’d want to leave anymore with the way that jeno’s making him gasp his name.





	and they say everything that goes up must come down

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! this is my first fanfic on ao3, my first time finishing a fanfic, so it’s definitely not the best, but i wrote this at 3am on a school night and i’m too braindead from school to fix it, so i guess this will have to do.
> 
> also! i got inspiration to write this from the song Happy & Sad by Kacey Musgraves! it’s a really pretty song and i really recommend it to you all! i put the lyrics throughout this in parentheses in italics because i thought it would add a nice touch and i’m pretty happy with it!
> 
> lil note (and slight spoiler but it’s fine): when jeno and donghyuck are slow dancing, i imagine that it’s to the song I Always Wanna Die (Sometimes) by The 1975! so if you wanna listen to that during that part, i recommend it (it’s also a really good song).
> 
> another lil note: this story is set in the town i live in in texas, so i naturally thought of donghyuck having a slight country accent in this story. so yeah, there’s that, if you wanna think of hyuckie having a country accent.

when donghyuck’s best friend, jaemin, told him that they were going to a party tonight,  _ mark lee’s  _ party, to be exact, donghyuck looked at him like he was crazy.

 

but now, as he was making his way through a mass of people, a red solo cup filled with some liquid that tasted like laundry detergent in his hand, he supposed that he was crazy too. 

 

he thought he was surely crazy when jaemin left to go makeout with some boy in the backyard, and him and lee jeno locked eyes. his breath caught in his throat.

 

of course he would be wearing that stupid leather jacket that was far too warm to be worn in may. of course his black hair would be swept back out of his eyes. of course he would be wearing his contacts.

 

and somehow, somewhere, some divine entity decided that, of course, one lee jeno would be walking straight towards lee donghyuck on one fateful night in late spring.

 

donghyuck’s first thought was,

 

oh my god he’s gonna beat me up.

 

but he realized that he wouldn’t with so many people around. 

 

still, the fact that he would be making his way towards donghyuck,  _ the school gay _ , in a mark lee party, was astounding to him.

 

but, alas, all thoughts vanished from donghyuck’s head as soon as jeno said,

 

“hey, cutie.”

 

he smelled like alcohol, and like future regrets, but,  _ just for tonight _ , donghyuck thought, he would stoop down to jeno’s level.  _ just for one night _ .

 

(“ _ it’s not you, it’s the glow of the party, the way that you’ve got me”) _

 

so, donghyuck smiled that charming smile of his, and jeno smiled that gorgeous smile of his, an alcohol-induced blush high on his cheeks.

 

donghyuck glanced around for a few seconds. 

 

when he decided the time was right, he grabbed jeno by his wrist and dragged him to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

 

he knew how these types of things went.

 

jeno grabbed donghyuck by his collar, and donghyuck, expecting violence, was pleasantly surprised when he felt jeno’s soft lips against his. 

 

it’s bad enough that donghyuck was out as gay in his school, and, hell, even worse in his whole town. but nothing could ever compare to how he was feeling when his longtime crush, lee jeno, was pushing him up against the bathroom door, some popular rap song you could faintly hear playing in the background, though you could feel the bass through your toes.

 

truthfully, he didn’t know how he was feeling. he couldn’t think of a word that would match the beating of his heart, his sweaty palms, how it felt to grip lee jeno’s leather jacket.

 

donghyuck had never thought that lee jeno would ever call him anything other than faggot, nor did he think that he would ever escape this horror of a town, but with the way that jeno was whispering of how beautiful he was, he thought, for a second, that maybe he could somehow get a ticket out of here. 

 

but he’s not sure he’d want to leave anymore with the way that jeno’s making him gasp his name.

 

jeno pulled away after a particularly long kiss that made donghyuck gasp for breath.

 

“baby, if i could do that every second of everyday, i would.”

 

donghyuck smiled bitterly,

 

“you could, but you won’t.”

 

he knew this was coming.

 

what he didn’t expect was for jeno to tear up, a sight donghyuck never thought he would see, something he couldn’t even think of if he tried.

 

( _ “it’s the song that they’re playing, the words that you’re saying, it’s never felt so right”) _

 

“baby, you don’t understand.”

 

donghyuck wishes he didn’t. he shook his head.

 

“i promise i do jeno,” he took a deep breath, “you can let someone in, jeno, i promise you’ll feel better.”

 

he never thought he’d have a full conversation with jeno, let alone one that was quickly turning into a full heart-to-heart.

 

jeno shook his head like hearing that pained him, more tears welling up in his eyes. he talked in a broken, ugly voice, but donghyuck was still entranced.

 

“baby,” he sniffed, “i want to, i really want to, but i can’t, not right now.”

 

( _ “and i’m the kinda person who starts getting kinda nervous when i’m having the time of my life” _ )

 

donghyuck nodded, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

 

“jeno, we shouldn’t be doing this right now. in a stupid fucking bathroom in stupid fucking mark lee’s party.”

 

jeno nodded, understanding. he stopped crying, running his hands through his hair. in a moment of bravery, donghyuck grabbed his hands.

 

“but jeno, i really don’t want to end the night like this.”

 

( _ “so is there a way to stop all this thinking, just keep on drinking?” _ )

 

jeno nodded again, and donghyuck began to pull jeno out of the bathroom, but he stopped.

 

“donghyuck, i-“

 

donghyuck just nodded and turned around to face jeno again, placing his hands around his neck.

 

“guess a stupid fucking bathroom is all we have tonight, huh?”

 

jeno nodded, before smiling, biting his lip.

 

he put his arms around donghyuck’s waist and they started swaying to the beat of the music they could hear and feel from the bathroom, sharing kisses every now and then.

 

( _ “‘cause i don’t wanna wake up when they’re turning the lights on, and it turns out the joke’s on me” _ )

  
  
  


if you asked donghyuck later, when he was walking home from the party, jeno’s leather jacket around his shoulders, how he felt, he wouldn’t have been able to put a word to the feeling. 

 

( _ “‘cause it feels so right” _ )

 

and if you asked him how he felt seconds later when lee jeno was running up to him and kissing him hard, square on the mouth, pressing a slip of paper into his hand, he  _ really _ wouldn’t have been able to put a word to the feeling.

 

but, a smile playing on his kissed and bitten lips, he would have definitely said that it felt a little closer to happy than sad.

 

( _ “‘cause i’m happy and sad at the same time, you got me smiling with tears in my eyes, i never felt so high _

_ no, never been this far off the ground, and they say everything that goes up must come down _

_ and i don’t wanna come down” _ )

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you’re one of the few people who got this far, hello again! 
> 
> thank you for reading, and if you liked it kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
